This invention relates to manufacturing of miniature electrical and mechanical structures, and particularly to manufacturing of miniature robots.
Known robots are designed to individually complete such tasks as window washing, automated manufacturing, or other physical duties which are too difficult, hazardous, or mundane for humans to perform. It has been found that the physical strength of robots can easily exceed that of human beings, but the programming of such robots to perform all but the most repetitive tasks has proven difficult.
Known robot designs are quite expensive, owing mostly to the expense of suitable mechanical actuators and the attendant power systems.